Révélations
by LegMa
Summary: Afin de mener à bien une enquête, Kensi est envoyée sous-couverture en tant que stripteaseuse. Le hic ? Deeks est dans la salle...


**Auteur: **Legma

**Titre: **Révélations

**Ship: **Densi

**Résumé: **Afin de mener à bien une enquête, Kensi est envoyée sous-couverture en tant que stripteaseuse. Le hic? Deeks est dans la salle...

**Disclaimer: **NCISLA ne m'appartient pas, seule cette histoire est à moi...

**Note de l'auteur: **L'idée est basée sur la chanson de Lana Del Rey - "Mermaid Motel". Si vous voulez être dans l'ambiance pour la danse de Kensi, je vous conseille de l'écouter ;)... *Merci pour l'aide que j'ai reçu.*

J'espère que vous apprécierez =)

Bonne lecture.

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Révélations**

Elle en avait fait des choses dans son métier, passant d'ex-femme hystérique à voyante. En règle générale, il s'agissait toujours de couverture assez sympa à jouer, même s'il lui arrivait de temps à autres d'être en difficulté. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Vraiment différent. Une différence telle qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle en entendrait parler pendant très longtemps.

Ils enquêtaient sur la mort d'un Marine qui avait tenté de défendre une femme. Après plusieurs recherches dans la journée, ils avaient découvert que la dite femme – morte en même temps que le marine- était stripteaseuse dans un club branché et qu'elle allait faire parti d'un trafic humain. Eric et Nell n'étaient pas parvenus à identifier les hommes sur la vidéo montrant les meurtres, mais ils avaient découvert que d'autres danseuses de ce club avaient disparu du jour au lendemain. Tous étaient donc persuadés que les enlèvements se faisaient dans ce club où quelqu'un devait être chargé de sélectionner la prochaine danseuse.

Hetty avait eu alors une de ses idées toujours plus farfelues les une que les autres, et avait décidé d'envoyer l'Agent Blye dans ce club en tant que nouvelle danseuse. Autant dire que cette fois-ci, la jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment été enthousiasmé. Et ce n'était pas la peur d'être repérée par ces fous du trafic humain, mais celle de devoir danser…en petite tenue –jusqu'à ce qu'elle celle-ci se retrouve sur le sol- et cela devant l'Agent de Liaison qui avait été chargé, comme en bon partenaire qu'il était, d'assurer ses arrières.

Malgré les nombreuses tentatives de sa part pour convaincre Hetty qu'il devait sûrement y avoir un autre moyen de piéger ces gars, elle n'avait pas réussi à obtenir gain de cause et se retrouvait maintenant dans les vestiaires de ce club, entourée de ces autres stripteaseuse pas pudiques pour un sou.

- Allez ma grande, se chuchota-t-elle en examinant à bout de bras sa tenue. Tu peux le faire.

Et avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, elle partit se changer derrière un rideau.

De l'autre côté, assis à une table au deuxième rang, Marty Deeks scrutait les alentours tout en n'omettant pas d'entrer dans son personnage et de s'intéresser au show. Les femmes qui défilaient sur la scène étaient plus jolies les une que les autres, il devait l'avouer, mais il attendait avec impatience le tour de sa partenaire. Il savait à quel point elle était rageuse de faire cette mission et avait hâte de voir comment elle se débrouillerait avec cette simple barre plantée au milieu de la scène.

Barbie Coyote finissant de ramasser ses petits sous-vêtements roses et les billets que des hommes aussi baveux qu'un bulldog lui avaient lancée, Deeks se redressa sur son fauteuil en entendant la voix d'un présentateur.

- Et maintenant, Messieurs, laissez-moi vous présenter notre nouvelle découverte venue tout droit de New-York et qui vous fera oublier toutes les femmes que vous avez pu avoir dans votre lit. Préparez vos billets car voici la séduisante Carla, s'exclama-t-il en se retirant de la scène.

Dès que la chanson débuta, une silhouette sombre apparut derrière les portes blanches et commença à se déhancher suavement sur le rythme. De ce que pouvait apercevoir Deeks sur cette ombre chinoise, était que sa partenaire avait les cheveux attachés, portait une jupe apparemment très courte et des talons. Ce qu'il voyait aussi c'est qu'elle avait l'air de savoir s'y prendre pour faire de l'effet en quelques secondes car il pouvait voir les hommes à côté de lui se tortiller sur place et, pouvait entendre des sifflements de contentement à travers la musique.

Une pointe de mi-jalousie mi-colère le prit d'un coup mais il l'oublia bien vite quand les portes s'ouvrirent et laissèrent enfin apparaître la jeune femme qui fit doucement son chemin vers la barre. Il avait vu juste en détaillant l'ombre chinoise mais ce qu'il n'avait pas pu découvrir était le haut qu'elle portait : un tout petit chemisier blanc qui lui arrivait en dessous de la poitrine et qui ne disposait que d'un seul bouton afin de laisser entrevoir une bonne partie de son décolleté.

Sa bouche devint rapidement sèche, tant il l'avait ouverte en découvrant Kensi. De toutes celles qui avaient dansé avant, c'était elle la plus belle. Buvant son verre de whisky il rectifia sa pensée: c'était la plus magnifique des femmes qu'il avait pu voir dans sa vie ! S'en doutant au début, il en était certain dorénavant. D'autant plus dans cette tenue… .

Pas tranquille pour autant, l'Agent Blye prenait le temps de regarder les hommes dans la salle -du moins ceux qui n'étaient pas tapis dans l'ombre- tout en jouant son rôle à la perfection. Se baignant dans la chanson, elle jouait de ses courbes et de son regard, essayant d'être la plus crédible possible. Après tout, elle était censée être ''la danseuse la plus professionnelle et sexy que New-York ait connu'' d'après le dossier qu'Eric lui avait confectionné.

Ainsi, les paroles défilant, elle resta dos à la barre, l'attrapa en plaçant les deux mains au-dessus de la tête et à la force des bras, se souleva et écarta lentement les jambes au rythme de la musique, laissant à tous l'occasion de voir sa culotte jaune poussin. L'effet recherché, Kensi reposa les pieds au sol et se caressa certaines parties du corps en reposant le dos contre la barre et se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Ce qui se passait sur cette scène ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était…c'était comme si il était dans ce rêve qu'il faisait certaines nuits et qui le réveillait toujours avec une frustration énorme dans le caleçon. Elle était si sexy et chaude et désirable qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher la douce chaleur qui l'envahissait à mesure qu'il la regardait bouger.

Et dire que ce n'était que le début de la danse… .

Au moment du refrain, Kensi bougea les hanches de gauche à droite et commença à retirer doucement le chemisier. A en croire les regards des hommes assis à la table en face d'elle et ceux vidant leur verre avec hâte à la table d'à côté, son action était très…chaude comme l'enfer. Elle se sentit un moment fière de ce qu'elle réussissait à transmettre, mais lorsqu'elle lâcha le chemisier en tournant la tête de l'autre côté, son regard se fixa sur son partenaire. Et à cet instant, elle se sentit gênée.

Elle avait eu assez de cran pour monter sur scène et se pavaner devant des pervers, mais elle avait oublié que Deeks serait présent et qu'il la verrait ainsi. Un sentiment étrange l'envahit alors qu'elle continuait de bouger et de laisser ses mains glisser le long du corps. Elle avait déjà agi de façon séduisante avec Callen et Sam. Et s'ils avaient été à la place de Deeks alors ça ne l'aurait pas vraiment dérangée, connaissant la façon dont ils la considéraient. Mais lui…Son partenaire…Elle ignorait tout. Elle ne savait même plus s'il y avait réellement une chose entre eux. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait continuer et accomplir sa tâche. Peu importe sa présence ! Peu importe ce qu'elle, elle ressentait !

Un rouleau de quelques billets venant se heurter contre son pied la ramena à la réalité et elle enchaîna avec le second couplet. Saisissant la barre, elle tourna dans les airs, les jambes dans un grand écart genoux pliés. Puis, elle se remit debout derrière son seul objet de Pole Dance, et détacha ses cheveux.

Il la dévora des yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver sexy la façon dont elle secoua la tête pour permettre à ses longs cheveux bruns de se placer correctement.

- Oh, mec, souffla-t-il.

Il déglutit difficilement en la voyant jouer avec cette barre et remonter dessus, serrant les jambes et se tenant d'une main avant de se pencher en arrière autant que ses reins les lui permettaient.

- N'y pense pas, se dit-il en ne la quittant des yeux. N'y pense pas…

- Ça va, Deeks ? rit-on dans son oreille.

D'un coup, il ferma les yeux et se maudit intérieurement. Focaliser sur sa partenaire, il en avait complètement oublié que Sam et Callen attendaient à l'extérieur du club dans la voiture et qu'ils étaient en communication par oreillette.

Reprenant ses esprits aussi clairement que possible, il revint sur la mission.

- On ne peut mieux, sourit-il en reposant son regard sur la jeune femme.

Puis, il laissa échapper un long souffle lorsqu'elle se tint sur une jambe –la seconde étant pliée autour de la barre- et mima à deux reprises un va-et-vient sensuel, se cambrant comme si le plaisir la transcendait.

- Bon Dieu. Vous ratez quelque chose, les gars.

- On préfère être ici.

- Ooooh non…

- Ooooh si ! rit G.

- Tu sais qu'elle va te tuer après, pas vrai ? se permit de rappeler gentiment Sam.

Pas très à l'aise avec cette derrière phrase, l'Agent de Liaison ne se laissa pas perturber et leur donna congé, disant simplement qu'ils l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur la mission.

Ceci dit, ce n'était en rien ses co-équipiers qui le déviaient de sa tâche, mais tout bonnement Kensi Blye et ses formes avantageuses qu'elle montrait sans vergogne.

Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, il eut droit à une autre bouffée de chaleur lorsqu'elle tourna le dos à la salle. Il savait la jupe courte, mais là, elle était vraiment très, très courte, laissant entrevoir pour son plus grand plaisir la cime des fesses qu'il savait galbées et musclées. Bon sang, ce qu'elle le tuait à faire aller ses hanches de cette façon… . Etait-ce permis d'être aussi parfaite qu'elle l'était ? Probablement pas ! Mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Surtout quand elle se pencha en avant jambes tendues, et qu'elle fit glisser la jupe jusqu'à la virer sur le côté à l'aide de son pied pour ensuite titiller la culotte brésilienne qu'elle feinta de retirer à son tour.

Mais alors que l'envie commençait à se faire oppressante sous sa ceinture, il se redressa dans le fauteuil et tenta de détendre le tissu de son jean au niveau de son entrejambe quand il la vit descendre de la scène et s'avancer vers lui en sous-vêtements, ramassant au passage des billets que certains lui glissaient sous la fine élastique de sa petite culotte dont la couleur jaune faisait ressortir son bronzage.

Le cœur battant de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle n'eut plus l'occasion de faire machine arrière et arriva sur le côté du jeune homme en laissant la main glisser en travers le haut de son torse, avant de se pencher derrière lui.

- Deux tables à ta gauche, murmura-t-elle contre son oreille.

Durant sa danse, elle avait réussi à repérer trois hommes à une table, dont un qui semblait donner des directives en ne la quittant jamais des yeux.

Deeks comprit le message et dévia le regard vers cette fameuse table, avant d'avoir la vue gêné le temps d'une seconde par la cuisse de la jeune femme qui vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux. La chanson défilant encore, elle se câlina contre lui.

- Cravate blanche, dit-elle à nouveau à l'oreille.

Puis, elle lui fit tourner le visage vers elle, et se mit à cheval sur ses cuisses. Là, elle ressentit une bosse contre son intimité et releva d'un coup la tête en le regardant bouche bée. Mais bien qu'elle se sentît figée par cette découverte pour le moins gênante, elle devait continuer et assurer sa couverture ainsi que la mission. D'autant plus que le jeune homme ne semblait pas avoir remarqué… Elle se pencha alors vers lui et bougea contre son bassin.

- Mouchard ? demanda-t-elle à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

Avalant encore plus difficilement qu'au début, il le lui passa discrètement dans la main qui était cachée des regards de leurs suspects. Il ignorait comment elle allait le mettre, mais une chose était sûre, elle réussirait. Car même si elle le lui mettait sans discrétion, il ne s'en rendrait pas compte tant elle réussissait à faire dévier les pensées de la tête. Et les pensées de l'Agent de Liaison étaient toutes sauf catholiques, que Dieu lui pardonne.

Consciente que sa danse prendrait bientôt fin, elle essaya de profiter le plus possible de ce moment unique avec son partenaire. C'est ainsi qu'elle dansa plus sensuellement sur lui et qu'elle combla les centimètres entre leur bouche. La respiration était retenue pour chacun d'eux, et alors que le jeune homme pensait qu'ils allaient –enfin !- s'embrasser, Kensi fit simplement glisser le bout de sa langue entre les lèvres de Deeks. Puis, elle sourit joyeusement en lui poussant avec la main la tête en arrière et se retira de lui afin d'aller placer le mouchard et ainsi finir sa danse.

Il la regarda partir, souriant à son tour tandis qu'il entendait des hommes l'envier. Oh, bien sûr qu'ils pouvaient l'envier ! Il venait d'avoir l'un des échanges les plus chauds de son existence, et par dessus tout, il avait eu un contact interdit avec sa partenaire. Interdit mais très certainement jouissif pour le peu qu'il avait été. Etait-ce le signe pour lui qu'il y avait effectivement une réelle chose entre eux ? Devait-il laisser ressortir ses sentiments qu'il avait enfouit au plus profond de lui pour ne blesser ni lui, ni elle ?

Loin de se douter de ce qui se passer dans la tête de Deeks, elle dansa vers l'homme à la cravate blanche. Arrivée à sa cible, elle se mit devant lui, s'abaissa à ses genoux et lui écarta les jambes. Delà, elle remonta entre elles, plaqua la poitrine contre son torse et plaça discrètement le mouchard sur le col de sa veste alors qu'elle feintait de le caresser.

La mission faite, elle se redressa alors, lui donna une tape du bout du doigt sur son nez, et repartit sur la scène.

La chanson prenait fin et, se maudissant intérieurement son perfectionnisme dont Hetty lui avait vantée les mérites une fois, elle détacha le nœud vaguement fait dans le dos, plaqua une main sur ses seins et alla dénouer avec l'autre celui qui était au cou.

Elle n'avait nullement l'intention de dévoiler sa poitrine, c'est pourquoi elle resta dos au public, garda fermement sa main sur ceux-ci et la desserra juste ce qu'il fallait afin de retirer le tissu. Ceci fait, elle tourna le visage afin de capturer le regard de son partenaire, tendit le bras, et finit par lâcher le sous-vêtement en synchronisation avec la musique.

Ils restèrent un infime moment à se regarder, rejouant dans leur tête ce qui venait de se passer. Ils avaient du mal à réaliser, mais cela s'était vraiment produit ! Elle avait réellement dansé devant et sur lui. Elle s'était réellement dévêtue. Elle l'avait réellement séduit. Il avait réellement était hypnotisé par elle. Il l'avait réellement désirée. Et ils avaient réellement apprécié. Mais parce que c'était trop réel, ils ne pouvaient pas se l'avouer à eux-mêmes… .

Ramenée de ses esprits par les nombreuses acclamations, elle accorda un sourire timide à l'Agent de Liaison, puis croisa les bras devant sa poitrine et quitta la scène sous les dernières notes musicales.

Retournant aux loges rapidement, elle enfila un peignoir en soie et s'assit sur la chaise en soufflant de fatigue, avant de commencer à se déchausser.

- Dis donc la nouvelle, pas mal pour un premier soir, sourit une autre danseuse en s'approchant d'elle. Mais la prochaine fois, n'oublie pas tes affaires.

Elle déposa alors sur la coiffeuse les vêtements que Kensi avait retirés sur scène, ainsi que plusieurs billets qui surprirent l'Agent du NCIS.

- Je ne les ai jamais vus aussi généreux, parla-t-elle des hommes. Prend soin de tes pourboires, ma belle.

- Merci, lui sourit-elle alors que la danseuse partait.

_De sacrés pourboires_, pensa-t-elle en ramassant ses affaires. _Avec ce que je viens de faire, ça vaut au moins ça._

**oOo**

Pendant qu'elle se rhabillait, Deeks avait rejoint Sam et Callen à la voiture et ils écoutaient attentivement ce que donnait le mouchard. Les doutes de Kensi avaient été les meilleurs. L'homme à la cravate blanche était effectivement celui qui se chargeait des sélections et apparemment, _Carla_ lui avait beaucoup plu.

- Très bien, on a ce qu'il faut ! déclara G.

- D'accord, sortit Deeks de la voiture avant de s'arrêter à la vitre baissée. Quoi ? Vous ne venez pas ?

- C'est trop risqué de les appréhender au milieu de ce club, expliqua Sam.

- Je vois. Quel est le plan ?

- On ne sait pas comment ils vont agir, alors comme Kensi va sortir par derrière, tu vas aller l'attendre là-bas et nous on va surveiller l'entrée. Si jamais ils sortent de ton côté, préviens-nous.

- Ça marche.

L'Agent de Liaison partit alors rapidement à son poste en courant discrètement, et attendit patiemment que sa partenaire sortît. Anxieux, il regarda plusieurs fois sa montre et les alentours. Ce n'était pas normal qu'elle mît autant de temps. Le plan avait été très clair : Danser, repérer les mauvais gars et ressortir tout de suite. Pourquoi était-elle si longue ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait beaucoup de vêtement à retirer… . Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une autre remarque, la porte s'ouvrit et il la vit enfin.

Sur le point de lui faire comprendre sa présence, il s'arrêta dans son action quand il la vit se stopper dans les marches en pierre, une main fermement serrée autour de son bras.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? essaya-t-elle de se dégager.

- Tu n'as pas fini ton boulot, grogna l'homme dans un accent espagnol.

- Je n'avais qu'une danse à faire. Pour le reste, allez voir ailleurs !

- J'crois pas ! déclara un autre gars.

Elle se raidit alors en voyant l'arme dirigée vers sa poitrine, tout comme Deeks dès qu'il l'aperçut.

Il était temps d'agir…

- Ça bouge, les gars, chuchota Deeks.

_- Très bien, on arrive._

- Tu vas venir avec nous, Chica !

- Uh huh, la Chica n'ira nulle part sans moi !

Kensi et les deux hommes tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, et virent l'Agent de Liaison pointant son arme droit sur eux.

- LAPD, baisse ton arme !

- Deux contre un, gringos, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Laisse-la partir, ordonna-t-il alors à l'autre homme qui venait de prendre Kensi comme bouclier.

- Si tu y tiens…

Et sans même crier gare, il poussa fortement Kensi qui tomba le long des quelques marches qui restaient, tandis que son complice avec l'arme s'apprêta à tirer sur Deeks.

- Agents Fédéraux, crièrent à l'unisson Sam et G.

- Ne bougez plus !

- Lâche ton arme ! Tout de suite !

Voyant que ses collègues avaient les choses en mains, Deeks se hâta d'aller s'accroupir à côté de la jeune femme qui essayait de se redresser péniblement.

- Kensi, est-ce que ça va ?

- Ça tourne, dit-elle groggy.

- Viens là, l'aida-t-il à se mettre sur ses pieds. Doucement… Laissez-moi regarder.

La soutenant par la taille, il lui dégagea d'une main ses cheveux du visage afin d'examiner la blessure à la tête.

- Ok, on va aller recoudre ça, plaqua-t-il la main sur le haut du front afin d'arrêter le saignement.

- Aaaooo, grimaça-t-elle. N'appuie pas si fort !

- J'vois que ton sale caractère n'est pas resté dans les escaliers.

- Très drôle. Ça va, j'vais bien.

- On sait tout deux ce que ça signifie, sourit-il.

- C'est bon, j'peux l'faire moi-même, écarta-t-elle la main du jeune homme.

- Sûre ?

- Certaine !

Têtue comme pas deux, elle porta sa propre main au front et commença à faire quelque pas sous l'œil inquiet de son partenaire qui la voyait faire des bords.

- Kens' ?

A peine deux mètres plus loin, elle s'arrêta net dans son élan et gémit.

- Oh, Deeks, ces marches étaient vraiment dures…

- Allez viens, beauté. On va allez soigner ça.

Ils partirent vers la voiture de Sam, hanches collées l'une à l'autre de part l'accolade protectrice du jeune homme. Kensi aurait pu le repousser à cause de ce geste beaucoup trop différent d'une simple accolade amicale, mais elle n'en avait tout simplement pas la force de le faire, et encore moins l'envie. Car avec la danse qu'elle avait faite juste avant, elle s'était rendue compte que son partenaire signifiait beaucoup pour elle. Encore plus de ce qu'elle s'était déjà avouée. Il ne restait plus qu'à apprendre à vivre avec… .

**oOo**

- Bon boulot à tous, déclara Hetty en se plaçant entre les bureaux des agents. Surtout vous, Mlle Blye. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Encore un peu sonnée mais ça va, merci Hetty, lui sourit-elle.

- Bien. Une tasse de thé et une bonne nuit de sommeil vous aideront à vous remettre sur pied.

Elle accorda un dernier regard à ses Agents, puis les abandonna, retournant à son bureau.

- J'suis d'accord avec elle. Tu as fait un travail vraiment exceptionnel, partenaire, se leva Deeks en allant vers elle. Je dirais même plus : un travail très…révélateur.

Il lui offrit un large sourire puis lui déposa un billet plié en deux sur son ordinateur portable.

- Pour la danse…

- Vingt dollars ? s'exclama-t-elle en le ramassant. C'est tout ce que je mérite ?

- J'suis resté sur ma faim.

Il lui donna un clin d'œil tandis qu'elle sourit jaune et que Sam et Callen, rirent.

- Soit ! accepta-t-elle. Ça sera vingt dollars en plus des quatre cent quatre-vingt sept autres que j'ai récoltés…

- Combien? s'étonnèrent les trois hommes.

- Pour une danse ? s'étrangla Deeks.

- Il faut croire qu'ils ne sont pas restés sur leur faim, eux ! défia-t-elle du regard son partenaire avant de ranger ses affaires.

- Et bien je crois que mon agent préféré va pouvoir nous payer le restau', ce soir, plaisanta G en prenant également ses affaires.

- Au minimum, en convint Sam.

Et alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour leur répondre, Marty la devança.

- Ce sera sans elle, partit-il ramasser son sac. Elle doit se reposer. Sérieusement, les gars. Vous n'allez pas la forcer à passer la soirée dans un restau' bondé alors qu'elle est blessée ? !

- J'suis soignée !

- Mais tu es fatiguée ! Allez, viens, j'te ramène chez toi.

- On dirait qu'il y en a un qui ne veut pas que sa partenaire prenne froid, se moqua Sam.

- Pourtant ça n'a pas eu l'air de le déranger pendant qu'elle dansait…

- Hem, ok les gars, coupa Kensi gênée. Voici cent dollars. Allez passer la soirée ensemble.

- On plaisantait Kens'.

- Non, c'est bon. Deeks a raison, je ne suis pas d'attaque à vous accompagner. On aura qu'à dire que je suis…exemptée pour nos dix prochaines soirées dans les bars, sourit-elle franchement.

Et sans tourner plus longtemps autour du sujet, Callen accepta en haussant les épaules et partit avec Sam après qu'ils l'aient remerciée chaleureusement.

- Tu as vraiment ramassé autant de fric ? s'enquit Deeks, perplexe.

- Qui aurait imaginé que les pourboires pouvaient être aussi généreux, sourit-elle.

- Ouais… j'ai l'air un peu fin maintenant, avec mes vingt petits dollars.

- Je ne te les redonnerai pas, prévint-elle en mettant sa veste.

- Et je ne les réclamerai pas. On a qu'à dire que je suis exempté pour nos trois prochaines soirées chez toi.

- Hé, ça rien à voir.

- J'plaisante, dit-il doucement. Allez, on y va.

Elle ne répliqua pas et marcha à ses côtés vers la sortie.

- Tu boites ? remarqua-t-il alors.

- Quand on dévale des escaliers, généralement les genoux n'apprécient pas trop.

_Moi non plus_, pensa-t-il. Si seulement il avait pu lui éviter cette chute… Mais ce qui était fait était fait. Il pouvait toujours se racheter en prenant soin d'elle.

**oOo**

Durant le trajet en voiture, aucun des deux Agents ne parlaient. La fatigue y était pour beaucoup mais devait s'ajouter à ça aussi la gêne de ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce club.

Bon, ils étaient adultes et pouvaient bien être capable de faire comme si il n'y avait rien eu. Mais pour chacun d'eux, c'était tout simplement impossible. Surtout pour le jeune homme. Il ne pouvait cesser d'y penser… . Sans même fermer les yeux, il revoyait sa partenaire sur cette barre. Il revoyait tout dans les moindres détails. La tenue ridiculement courte, son regard de braise, sa poitrine opulente, sa chute de reins vertigineuse, ses déhanchés qui faisaient tourner la tête, son séant galbé, ses cuisses fermes, son souffle chaud contre sa bouche et sa langue…bon Dieu, sa langue ! Même s'il n'avait pu goûter que le bout de celle-ci, sa chaleur et sa texture restaient encore ancrées sur ses lèvres. Si seulement il avait pu en découvrir plus… . Bien qu'il en avait vu plus que permis concernant sa partenaire, pendant cette danse qui s'était parfaitement mariée avec la musique.

Inconsciemment, il se mit à siffler le début de la chanson et rythma ses doigts sur le volant. Puis, il ne tarda pas à chanter -à une tonalité normale- les premières paroles. Entendant cela, la jeune femme pivota très lentement la tête vers lui en le regardant d'un air surpris. Il était tellement concentré sur la route, tournant même avec le clignotant, qu'il lui fallut un feu rouge et un raclement de gorge avant qu'il prît conscience de ce qu'il faisait.

Rapidement, il ferma la bouche et regarda du coin de l'œil le siège passager.

- Hum… Alors ? dit-il naturellement.

- Alors ? répéta-t-elle sur le même ton.

Il sourit doucement à cet acte tandis qu'elle regardait par la vitre. Il s'était mis dans une gêne encore plus prononcée maintenant. Mais au point où il en était, autant continuer… .

- Il y avait du monde, ce soir.

Il roula des yeux en se rendant compte de cette phrase stupide. _Sérieusement, Deeks ? C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ?_ s'énerva-t-il contre lui-même.

- C'était un club huppé. Le contraire aurait été étonnant, répondit-elle.

- Ouais… . Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait de…monter sur scène ?

- Rien.

- Rien ? Quoi, tu n'as pas eu le trac, la boule au ventre, ou des sueurs désagréables ?

Elle le regarda en grimaçant de dégoût à la dernière suggestion.

- Non, rien de tout ça. Je ne voyais rien de toute façon.

- Tu voyais assez pour repérer les gars, se permit-il de rappeler.

- Ils étaient éclairés par la scène, haussa-t-elle les épaules.

- Je vois, feinta-t-il de la croire. En tout cas, tu as fait un travail remarquable. J'veux dire, tu as rempli ta mission à la perfection et…c'était…c'était bien. Très bien, même.

- Merci, sourit-elle amusée de son comportement maladroit.

- J'ignorais que tu savais faire… tout ça.

- Tout ça ?

- Bah ouais, tout ça, quoi. Tu vois !

- Danser ?

- Ouais, danser... Tu avais déjà fait ça avant ?

- Pas un Pole Dance, non.

- En tout cas tu t'es bien débrouillée.

- Ce n'était pas grand-chose…

- Pas grand-chose ? s'exclama-t-il en osant un rapide regard vers elle. Bon sang, Kensi. C'est parce qu'il n'y avait pas de caméra dans ce club, mais j'suis certain que ta vidéo serait la plus téléchargée de l'année.

- J'suis pas sûre de savoir comment j'dois le prendre…

- Bien. Tu dois le prendre bien. C'est un compliment. Enfin…c'est vrai quoi. Tu as fait tous ces mouvements, avec tes jambes et…tes mains, ton bassin. C'était comme si tu prenais du plaisir puissance mille.

- Wow, murmura-t-elle étonnée. Du…plaisir…

- Tu as aimé, pas vrai ? s'enquit-il doucement. Non, ne réponds pas à cette question. Je sais que tu as aimé, finit-il par sourire.

- Et toi ?

- Bien sûr ! Et bien, j'ai aimé le travail que tu faisais pour mener à bien l'enquête, se reprit-il.

- Uh huh. Et ce que j'ai senti quand j'étais sur toi, c'était juste le pli de ton jean ou bien…?

- Le…quoi ?

Il fut d'un coup sans voix par ce qu'elle venait de sous-entendre, et serra à plusieurs reprises nerveusement le volant. Est-ce qu'il avait réellement eu… .Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Il s'en serait rendu compte. Et pourtant, il devait avouer qu'il avait été puissamment attiré par sa partenaire. Surtout lorsqu'elle était venue sur lui.

- Ok, j'veux bien te laisser ne pas répondre à cette question.

- J'aurai pu y répondre…

- D'accord, je t'écou

- Et qui étais-tu ? coupa-t-il rapidement en changeant de sujet. Carla ou Kensi ?

- J'vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, plissa-t-elle les yeux.

- Dans ce club. Tu étais toi ou tu étais ton personnage ?

- Moi, dit-elle comme une évidence.

- Intéressant…

- Non, Carla !

- Kensi ou Carla ?

- Je… C'est une question piège ! détourna-t-elle la tête, en colère.

Bien sûr que cela en était une. D'un côté elle était Kensi, faisant son boulot d'Agent. Et d'un autre côté, elle était Carla, faisant son boulot de stripteaseuse. Mais si elle était Carla durant toute la danse, alors elle n'aurait pas pu être Kensi quand elle a demandé le mouchard. Donc dans tous les cas, elle était en réalité qu'une seule et même personne. Et elle ne pouvait avouer cela ! Car cela reviendrait à dire que c'était Kensi qui avait dansé ainsi sur son partenaire et qui l'avait léché avec la langue !

Et Deeks le savait très bien. Sinon il n'aurait pas posé cette question pour la déstabiliser. Heureusement pour la jeune femme, ils étaient enfin arrivés devant chez elle.

- Tu comptes me répondre avant de descendre ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Tu sais très bien la réponse, souffla-t-elle en se détachant.

- Non, je ne sais pas. Disons que j'ai un doute. Mais j'aimerai avoir confirmation pour pouvoir aller plus loin.

- Plus loin ? s'interrogea-t-elle.

- Ouais… plus loin…

Ils se regardèrent un moment, essayant de décrypter ce que chacun pouvait lire dans les yeux de l'autre. Il y avait tant de choses qui se bousculaient. Tant de sentiments inconnus… Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Comment devaient-ils le prendre ?

Mais ils pouvaient se poser autant de questions qu'ils le voulaient, les réponses ne viendraient pas. Ils devaient avoir une discussion sérieuse. Dans un lieu calme et confortable. Pas dans une voiture où s'installer correctement était impossible. Mais malgré cela, ils étaient quand même parvenus à se faire face et, comme poussés par l'attraction, ils s'étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre…leur visage à quelques centimètres.

- Peut-être que ce n'est pas une bonne idée… d'aller plus loin, murmura-t-elle en ne quittant son regard.

- On ignore tant qu'on n'a pas essayé, renchérit-il d'une voix tout aussi faible.

- Ça demande mûre réflexion…

- La nuit porte conseil.

Elle sembla reprendre ses esprits à cette derrière phrase, et s'aperçut alors qu'ils étaient bien trop proches. Si proches qu'un simple penchement en avant de la tête pourrait connecter leurs lèvres. Et pour cela, elle n'était pas prête. Du moins, pas encore…même si elle avait prit les devant dans ce club.

- Dans ce cas, se redressa-t-elle loin de lui, passe une bonne nuit, Deeks.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et ferma simplement les yeux dans un sourire amusé.

- Ok, acquiesça-t-il. Toi aussi, Princesse.

- Oh, je pense qu'avec les cachets pour la tête, la nuit sera parfaite, ne t'en fais pas.

- N'oublie pas de mettre de la glace sur ton genou, avant d'aller te coucher.

- J'le ferrai, sortit-elle de la voiture.

- Bien. Ça va aller ?

- Oui. A demain ? inclina-t-elle la tête.

- Je serai là. Et j'espère que j'aurai droit à ma réponse avec un café et un beignet, sourit-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle ferma la portière et pénétra dans son allée, un tendre sourire sur les lèvres. Oui, peut-être qu'il aura une réponse demain matin. Ou alors plus tard. En tout cas, elle se promit d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Pourquoi pas en lui proposant de reprendre cette discussion autour d'un verre ? Après tout, toutes les révélations n'avaient pas été dévoilées au grand jour… .

**FIN**

**oOoOooOoOo**

_**C'est peut-être un peu long comme OS mais pour une fois je n'avais pas envi de le couper ^^ **_

_**J'espère que vous aurez aimé l'histoire autant que j'ai aimé à l'écrire. Pour les couleurs des sous-vêtements, certes ça peut paraître bizarre, mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'est une tenue de stripteaseuse lol **_

_**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ;) (je l'espère avec l'OS sur l'Envie...)**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Legma.**_


End file.
